Naruto the Time Lord -Challenge-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: The ONE challenge I truly hope to read. Time Lord Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Doctor/Harem.


**_I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING._**

**_Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge._**

**_Also, please share this with any Authors you know._**

**_ANY AND ALL_****_ GUEST REVIEWS _****_WILL_****_ BE DELETED!_**

**_I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO PISS OFF!_**

**_I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS._**

* * *

Naruto/Doctor Who/Destiny/Mass Effect/Star Wars

Naruto/Sabine Wren/Amy/Clara/Missy/Mara Sov/Ashildr/Tali'Zorah/Gwen/Thirteenth Doctor (Maybe)/Susan Forman (Maybe)

* * *

_**If you can make it work, add Hermione Granger as well.**_

**_She'd be from another dimension (That she can't return to for a reason of your choosing) and somehow 'landed' in __NARUTO'S__ TARDIS_**

* * *

When going to rescue Amy at Demon's Run, Naruto does NOT take a peaceful route, instead, he single-handedly destroys the Twelfth Cyber Legion and ruthlessly SLAUGHTERS everyone on the station except Lorna and Madame Kovarian before the Doctor arrived with the Silurians, Judoon, Strax, Vastra, Jenny, Henry Avery and his crew, Dorium (Who gave the Doctor the location of the Asteroid) and Danny Boy.

Demon's Run is named so because instead of the saying being "Demon's Run, where a good man goes to war" it's "Demon's Run, where Darkness returns once more".

The Doctor knew when Amy was kidnapped and was trying to locate her.

He kept this from Naruto because he knew that the loss of a second loved one would 'shatter his psyche'.

Naruto 'spared' Kovarian since he knew who River Song was and that her time with her was Fixed.

He however promised that WHEN they met again, she would find out just why he was called The Darkness.

Naruto knew that 'Mels' was his daughter but was unaware that she was his AND Amy's.

Sabine is the last Mandalorian after a war with the Cabal that her people lost.

She was the Mandalorian Princess, so her people sent her away for her safety and so they could live on through her.

Mara is Naruto's River Song.

She was the Silence's assassin engineered to kill Naruto but fell for him instead.

She was saved from the Elinski as a young girl by Naruto and traveled with him for a year.

She has a 'Shimmer' implanted in the back of her neck for her skin and eyes when on Earth.

Mara is imprisoned for 'killing' Naruto and Sabine.

Naruto succeeds in turning Missy good.

After the Master shoots Missy, Naruto gives her some Regeneration Energy.

Naruto followed them.

Missy had no intention of leaving with the Master.

The Doctor knew she was just going with the Master to ensure that he regenerates into her.

She and Naruto Reunited with Nardole after the Doctor sent him with the "refugees".

Naruto is the only one who can "control" Missy.

Clara doesn't die permanently to the Raven, Ashildr used a Mire Repair Kit to bring her back.

When Ashildr dies and is brought back, Naruto, Sabine and Amy stay behind to explain what she has become and the four travel together for a while.

Ashildr doesn't forget her name, become the Knightmare and open the portal with the Eye of Hades or go through the death of her children as she has Naruto, who gave her brain a bit of Time Lord energy.

* * *

PAST Naruto/FemHaku/Hinata.

Haku was his first wife while Hinata was his second and both were killed by the Vex.

Haku was a Time Lady and worked as a Healer with Hinata.

The three were on Alderaan for their 308th Anniversary when the Vex attacked and they were killed while helping the wounded.

They stayed to help defend the planet with Naruto being on the front lines, Hinata was the head of a Mobile Hospital and Haku being the head of the Main Hospital.

Their deaths sent Naruto into a 600-year-long rage where he looked into and absorbed the Time Vortex then hunted the Vex into near extinction leaving only two that he couldn't find.

During this time, he went by The Darkness and performed horrendous things for revenge on the Vex, leaving behind burning planets (Mostly those that the Vex converted) in his wake.

In order to break him out of his destructive rage, the Doctor and the Master put aside their little 'war' against each other to hunt him down and stop him.

The Doctor was in possession of his TARDIS.

Due to absorbing the Vortex, Naruto was able to fly, time travel, 'breathe' in space and survive any environment.

Susan had a crush on Naruto that the Doctor encouraged as he knew Naruto would never hurt her if it came to anything.

The Doctor FREELY admits that Susan is the MOST important thing in his life.

Naruto still keeps tabs on Susan for the Doctor if she's not in a relationship with him.

Naruto wears a black cotton cassock with a high-rise mandarin collar with a cotton outer layer and a red silk inner layer buttoned from the waist up over a red long-sleeved dress shirt and black tie underneath a black three-piece suit, black leather gloves with black metal plates on the back.

Naruto and 'his girls' live in HIS TARDIS.

* * *

Doctor/Rose/River/Vastra/TARDIS/Sarah-Jane/Jenny Flint/Tasha Lem/Reinette Poisson.

River and Mara are best friends and 'Time Travel/Prison Escape Buddies'.

They bonded while being taught to kill the Doctor and Naruto.

When Rose goes to ask them for help to get Amy back, Mara's reason for not going is that she LITERALLY can't.

The Silence injected her with an unknown and untraceable chemical that would turn her blood to acid if she entered the 'airspace' of Demons Run.

The Doctor eventually removes 'Dalek' from inside Tasha.

If she keeps her 'Dalek Gunstick' is up to you.

The TARDIS keeps her 'human' body.

When powering the TARDIS, she lays in a 'capsule/pod' (Like 'The Oracle'/Anabelle Collins in _The Final Frontier _episodeof _**Castle**_).

The Doctor, the TARDIS and Naruto increased Idris' body's resilience in order to withstand the energy from the Time Vortex using "Complicated science-y stuff".

The TARDIS is eventually named Riven.

* * *

Time Lord Naruto.

Due to being experimented on by a deranged Time Lord scientist named Ghaul, all Naruto's Regenerations only heal him, they don't change him.

He was experimented on for a century before being found during a raid on Ghaul's lab.

His healer was Haku and his nurse was Hinata.

Naruto's Sonic Device is a Force Lance (_**Andromeda**_).

For all intents and purposes, it IS a Force Lance with the added abilities of the Doctor's Screwdriver.

He's called The Guardian, but his friends call him Naruto.

To everyone else, it sounds like they call him Guardian.

No Rory.

Naruto was the one who 'tricked' the Beast from _"The Impossible Planet/The Satan's Pit'_

When the Doctor asks the Beast how it 'ended up on [this] rock', the Beast says "Your Guardian.".

_Similar to the Doctor, Rose and Micky ending up in 'Pete's World' in "Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel", Naruto fell through a crack into the time of the Beast and aided the Disciples of Light/The Traveler in defeating it._

In _Cold Blood_ Naruto pushed Amy and the Doctor out of the way of the Silurian gun and supposedly got trapped in the Time Field mid-Regeneration.

He was actually 'saved' before by the Daleks somehow

Amy would spend time in Naruto's TARDIS which decided to teach Amy how to fly her.

Unlike Rory who 'came back' as an Auton, Naruto was put into the Pandorica.

Naruto nearly killed everyone in the Tower of London on Starship UK for what they did to the Star Whale.

The **PERMANENT** companions are: Rose **(After the second time she appears to defeat the Daleks during the Medusa Cascade war)**, Amy, Clara and later Sabine, Ashildr and 'Handles' (And Susan and Hermione if with Naruto).

The group meets Sabine sometime after Clara but before Ashildr.

Naruto, the TARDIS and River restore Handles as a gift for the Doctor.

When the Doctor left for 'five minutes' to take the TARDIS to cool her engines, Naruto stayed with Amelia to keep her safe from Prisoner Zero.

He caught Prisoner Zero while the Doctor was gone.

He taught her everything she needed for traveling with him and the Doctor over the twelve years the Doctor was gone.

In _The Girl Who Waited_, to get to Amy, Naruto used the Chameleon Arch to turn himself human.

The Doctor hacked it so Naruto wouldn't lose his memories.

Instead if having to make her own Sonic, the Doctor sent her his Sonic Screwdriver before leaving in the TARDIS.

They later have all their companions build their own Sonics.

The Doctor was the ONLY one 'killed' at Lake Silencio.

Their Companions were Mara, River, Amy, Rose and Jack.

The Doctor knows exactly how to fly the TARDIS like an EXPERT but doesn't like it, preferring to fly her his way as it's more fun.

Naruto's TARDIS is a **TYPE-1** in the 'body' of a Type-40, has a working Chameleon Circuit and the main room is the War Room from the _Normandy SR2_ in _**Mass Effect 3**_ and is 'parked' in the 'garage' of the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Taken and Vex are Naruto's most feared enemies.

The Taken are considered by everyone to be THE deadliest creatures in existence since the Taken King, Oryx, is able to 'Take' anyone.

Naruto is the Doctor's best and oldest friend.

Naruto, the Doctor and the Master were an inseparable trio before the Master's fall to madness.

Naruto knew that the High Council was responsible for his friend's descent.

Naruto is the oldest of the Trio and the Doctor and the Master looked up to him.

They 'balanced each other out' in terms of morals.

Naruto goes into the Doctor's Timestream after Clara instead of the Doctor.

Despite not being able to see River's 'DATA GHOST', he calls the Doctor out on kissing his daughter in front of him, telling him he doesn't need to see that.

Future Naruto revived River AFTER the Doctor put her Data Ghost into the Library's Mainframe.

While the Doctor's 'Last Stand' is on Trenzalore, Naruto's is on a planet called Rannoch protecting the Quarian survivors from a massive planetary wide siege for over 3000 years.

The survivors build the Last City **(**_**Destiny/Destiny 2**_**)**.

Towards the end he meets Tali.

Both he and the Doctor are the Heroes of the Time War.

The Doctor more so.

Naruto helped the Doctor steal The Moment and sacrificed himself to allow the Doctor to use it to end the Time War.

As punishment, Rassilon trapped him in his Dial and sent it to the beginning of time seconds before The Moment was used.

His Dial was found by Martha during _Utopia_ in 'Yana's' lab.

She told the Doctor about it and he was able to pick it up before they left.

During his time imprisoned in his Confession Dial, Naruto experimented and created the 'Sealing Arts' **(Fūinjutsu from **_**Naruto**_**)**.

Since it was a punishment instead of an 'interrogation', there was 'no way out'.

As compensation for his time trapped in his Dial, the High Council gifted Naruto with three extra Regeneration Cycles.

Using The Moment to end the war was the Doctor's idea.

The Doctor knows the name of EVERY Time Lord he 'killed' to end the Time War.

Naruto is far more feared than the Doctor due to his time as The Darkness.

The Doctor is still the Dalek's greatest enemy.

The Doctor has a higher kill-count for Daleks.

The Pandorica was built for BOTH the Doctor and Naruto.

Naruto's side was far more secure than the Doctor's as he was heavily bound in Dwarf Star Alloy chains.

They use River's Vortex Manipulator to get him free.

Naruto is the 'Lone Centurion' that guarded the Pandorica only he was called 'The Guardian Priest'.

Amy was shot by a Taken Cyberman.

Rose was the one to open the Pandorica to release the Doctor and Naruto.

The Silence is after BOTH the Doctor and Naruto.

They both know the Answer.

Naruto is the one to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the TARDIS' explosion.

Amy asks Naruto why he's always sacrificing himself and Naruto tells her it's to make up for his Rage.

Mara and the Doctor then tell Amy how Naruto went into a Rage for a few centuries causing untold destruction.

EVERYONE has established that the Doctor and Naruto are NEVER to travel with just each other.

In _Angels take Manhattan_, when Naruto gets touched by the Angel after the Paradox, the Doctor killed the Angel in rage before Amy could let it touch her.

He returned 'The Long Way' around.

During _'The Children of Earth'_, Naruto was with TORCHWOOD and was with Jack when he blew up.

After being freed from his Dial, he decided to travel Earth for a while before reuniting with the Doctor in _'The End of Time'_

When Danny 'mocks'/antagonizes the Doctor on his dislike of soldiers, Naruto snaps at Danny telling him:

_"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. You killed one innocent kid. For over 400 years, Doc thought he killed BILLIONS as well as me AND our entire fucking RACE! His hands aren't clean. Mine are even dirtier. We fought in a war FAR fucking worse than ANY you can possibly fathom. Against an enemy so deadly you'd wet your fucking uniform against even ONE. I slaughtered entire STAR SYSTEMS in pursuit of vengeance against a race FAR deadlier than even THOSE."_

After _'Dark Water'_; Naruto, Amy, Gwen and Mara buy a house and settle down for a bit, occasionally consulting for TORCHWOOD and UNIT.

Instead of the Doctor and Davros being at the center of the plot of _The Magician's Apprentice_ and _The Witch's Familiar_, it's Naruto and Oryx.

The 'Companions' are Missy, the Doctor, Clara and Amy.

During the Zygon 'invasion/revolution', Naruto, Amy, Sabine and Ashildr were traveling together.

Instead of the Doctor being trapped in his Confession Dial, Naruto is once again trapped.

The Doctor found out found and became Lord President of Gallifrey shortly before Naruto finally broke out.

The Doctor was unable to find Naruto's Dial.

The Doctor used the TARDIS to get to Gallifrey.

Naruto knew the Hybrid was the Doctor.

_**In Canon, it's the Doctor AND Clara, in this, it's just the Doctor.**_

Both Naruto and the Doctor went into the Cloister Room.

* * *

Naruto was the one tasked with keeping Missy in the Vault, the Doctor stayed to help, and both used this to spend time with their families.

While the Doctor brought Bill under his wing, Naruto brought Heather under his.

He got her to see how beautiful and unique her eye is.

She still 'becomes' Sentient Oil but doesn't have to chase after Bill

However, the Doctor became restless every now and then.

Naruto also spent a lot of time in the Vault with Missy.

His wives (Amy, Mara, Sabine, Clara, Tali and Ashildr) suggested and encouraged this.

During the Monks' 'occupation' of Earth, Naruto was in the Vault with Missy and his family was off world visiting Tali.

During _'The Husbands of River Song'_, Naruto was on Rannoch leading the Geth in defending the Quarians from a planet-wide siege by the Taken, Cabal, Krogans, Fallen/Elinski, Vex, and Scorn for the Quarians' God, The Traveler.

During River's speech about her love for the Doctor, she tells them that they should be more worried about her father.

In _The Eaters of Light_ it is revealed that the reason Naruto's so willing to give away his Regeneration Energy is because he was 'touched' by an Old God called the Traveler and it gifted him with its Light as thanks for saving its followers from the Beast, making him Immortal and no longer need to Regenerate.

* * *

Add in some _COMICS_ (_The Four Doctors_, _Supremacy of the Cybermen_, etc.).

In the Four Doctors, instead of the Tenth, Eleventh and two Twelves, it's the Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors and Naruto against an alternate Naruto.

Rose, Amy, Clara and Ashildr are the companions.

The betrayal was Ashildr killing Clara with the Raven.

They went against The Darkness instead of the Voord.

Nine's were not taking Rose with him; and Keeping the Time Vortex Energy.

Ten's changes were not saving Wilf; and not taking/opening Naruto's Dial.

Eleven's were choosing River's world and destroying Gallifrey in _Day of the Doctor_

Twelve's were taking Missy's offer of a Cybermen army; and refusing to help 'Rusty'

Naruto's were killing both the Doctor and the Master when they tried to snap him out of his rage; and not giving Ashildr time to revive Clara and killed her instead in a Rage.

Naruto laid on the Sonic Mine in _The Tsuranga Conundrum_ and was in a coma throughout the 'episode' until _Resolution_ by the time the Dalek rebuilt its 'casing'.

He is who the Dalek latched onto at the end.

The explosion temporarily 'disabled' the Light within him.

NARUTO is the Timeless Child.


End file.
